Back Again
by CookiesForMe
Summary: What happens when Rachel, Eddie, and Melissa all return to Waterloo Road, albeit with quite a few changes? Please read and review as it's my first Waterloo Road Fanfic x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Okay, this is my first Waterloo Road Fanfic, so please be nice. Just a heads up for you all: Karen's the headteacher, Rachel left, but not with Adam, the reason she left will be revealed later, okay, This is a mixture of people back in series three, four, five, and six, maybe seven too. I don't watch the newest one, but I hope this is okay.**

**This is what might happen if Rachel, Melissa and Eddie were all reunited by the school, but with some, er, changes. Focuses mainly on Rachel though, as she was always my favourite in it.**

**I do not own Waterloo Road, no matter how much I wish for it.**

**Back Again**

**Chapter 1**

Bolton Smilie stood with his back to the wall, his friend Paul Langley stood beside him.

"You have to go in at some point." Paul tried to reason, but Bolton shook his head.

"Nah man, I'm not going in just to be yelled at by Miss Fisher." He told Paul with a sigh.

"You didn't mind being yelled at by Mason." Paul pointed out, causing Bolton to shrug.

"Yeah, but she cared man. She saw me, so it was okay."

"I know mate, I know."

...

Karen Fisher glanced up from her paperwork as Christopher Mead walked in, smiling as usual.

"Morning Karen."

Karen smiled back. "Morning Chris." She rummaged round her desk until she found a stack of paper held together by a paperclip. She handed it over to Chris. "This is the paperwork for the new teachers and students. There's three new teachers, and four new pupils."

Chris glanced through the papers curiously, before his face went blank with shock. He read the two words again. They were still there. _Rachel Mason._ He glanced back up at Karen, who had focused back on the paperwork.

"Er, what are these new teachers doing? What classes are they teaching?" He asked hesitantly, trying to sound more normal, and less like a strangled cat. Karen didn't look up from her work as she spoke.

"Eddie Lawson will be the newest maths teacher, Melissa Ryan will be the new art teacher, and Rachel Mason will be head of pastoral care."

"Okay. And the four new students are?"

"Lacey Smith, year 11, Skye Johnson, year 12, Philip Ryan, also year 12, and Annabeth Jones, year 10."

Chris nodded. "Do you want me to tell the staff?"

"Sure thing Chris, thanks."

"No problem Karen."

...

"Skye get dressed!" Rachel Mason yelled up the stairs for the tenth time in as many minutes. A groan, closely followed by a thud was heard as Rachel rolled her eyes. A pair of heeled feet appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by legs clothed in long black socks, a short black pleated skirt, a white short sleeved shirt, the first few buttons undone, and a loosely tied tie hanging just below her ribs. Her heavily made up face made her look twenty one, not sixteen, and her dark, straightened hair fell down her back in an orderly fashion. Skye rolled her dark brown eyes as she slung a black bag over her arm and made her way down the stairs until she stood in front of Rachel.

"I heard you the other nine times, Rach."

"If you heard me, why didn't you answer?"

"Because I don't want to go in the first place." Skye replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel rolled her eyes, but stayed calm. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she got mad now. She sighed instead.

"Right, breakfast!"

Skye looked at her as though she was crazy. "I don't eat in the morning."

"Since when?"

"Six years ago." Skye sighed and checked the watch that adorned her wrist along with a dozen bracelets on each arm. "We'll have to go now if you wanna get there early like you said."

Rachel sighed, but picked up her bag and car keys anyway. "Okay, time for school."

...

Eddie Lawson gathered his papers into a pile before shoving them all into his bag and zipping it up.

"Daddy?"

Eddie turned to see his two year old daughter Amanda stood in the doorway, still in her pyjamas. He smiled as he held out his arms to the little girl, who jumped up immediately, eager to be held by her daddy.

"You should be dressed by now Amanda." He told the little girl, who just smiled mischievously and lifted her pyjama top slightly. Eddie laughed. Under her pyjamas, Amanda was wearing her normal clothes. He smiled and put her down.

"Go take those pyjamas off and I'll help you put your wellies on, okay honey?"

Amanda nodded and ran from the room again. Eddie sighed. It was going to be a long day.

...

Bolton looked up as a silver sports car drove into the playground. A girl got out wearing a skirt, a shirt, a tie, and a black hoodie. She looked like she didn't want to be there at all, and tapped her heel impatiently as she waited for the driver to get out. As the driver got out, Bolton blinked in shock. It couldn't be, but he'd recognise that woman anywhere. The black, practical boots, the longish skirt, the practical blouse, and black mac, her now long blonde highlighted hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Bolton nudged Paul, who glanced up, his mouth dropping in shock as he too saw what Bolton had noticed.

"No, it can't be." Paul whispered, but Bolton had already started moving, not seeing Karen stood on the front steps awaiting the arrival of the new teachers.

"Miss! Miss Mason!" Bolton yelled as he got closer, causing Rachel to turn in his direction, a smile breaking out on her face as she saw who it was.

"Bolton Smilie." Bolton pulled Rachel into a hug she reciprocated, surprised but pleased.

"Its good to have you back miss." He told her once he'd pulled back.

Rachel smiled. "Its good to be back Bolton." Just then, Paul came running up. Rachel turned to him with a smile. "Paul Langley."

"Miss Mason."

Suddenly, Karen showed up behind the two boys. "Bolton, Paul, that'll do."

Neither boy answered, both pulling faces as Karen couldn't see them. Rachel bit her lip to stop from laughing, but managed a disapproving look. Bolton saw the look and knew he had to agree with it. He nudged Paul again, who sighed.

"Yes miss Fisher." Both boys answered respectfully. Rachel smiled.

"That wasn't so hard, was it now Bolton?"

"No miss." He said to Rachel, smiling slightly. Rachel smiled again.

"Go on, the pair of you. I'm sure you have places to be."

Both boys nodded and ran off. They had to tell everyone about this. Rachel Mason back at Waterloo Road!

Karen held her hand out professionally to Rachel, who shook it respectfully.

"I'm Karen Fisher, headteacher."

"Rachel Mason."

Rachel looked back to where Skye was sat on the bonnet of her car, messing with her phone.

"Uh, that's Skye, Skye Johnson." Skye looked up and jumped off the car, walking towards Karen and holding her hand out. Karen shook it, a little unsure. Rachel looked slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, she's also my daughter." Rachel said after an awkward pause. Karen nodded understandingly.

"Its okay Rachel, all three of my children attend this school."

Rachel nodded, as Karen gestured towards the front door. "Do you want to have a look around?"

Rachel nodded again.

"Sure."

...

As soon as they trio walked in, almost the entire school suddenly yelled, "There's only one miss mason!"

Rachel smiled, a tear in her eye, Skye looked bored, and Karen looked confusex. Suddenly one of the governors walked from amongst the crowd, holding his hand out to Rachel.

"Its good to have you back Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad I'm back, especially now I can also keep an eye on Skye here."

The governor nodded before looking at Karen. "Have you told her of the other new teachers Karen?"

"Uh no."

The governor turned back to Rachel, a sympathetic look on his face. "Rachel, Eddie and Melissa are also back, your nephew Philip is back, and their daughter, Amanda, will be in the cresh here."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Rachel."

...

Eddie pulled up into the playground next to a silver sports car that looked oddly familiar. His daughter was babbling in the back seat. A black car pulled beside his blue one, and he saw Melissa in the driving seat, Philip sat sulkily beside her. After a moment, Eddie got out, unbuckling hus daughter from the car seat. He and Melissa had split up not long after Amanda was born, the authorities finding out about Melissa's marriages. She didn't do any time for it, but Eddie had managed to gain sole custody of his daughter after a long court battle. He picked his little girl up and shouldered her Dora the explorer backpack as well as his briefcase. Time to face this place again, he thought, as he walked up the steps, Amanda in his arms, without looking back at the woman or boy in the car beside his.

...

Melissa looked longingly in front of her, though Philip couldn't tell if it was because Melissa wanted Amanda or Eddie. Quite frankly, he didn't care either. Now he was finally back in Rochdale, he wanted to move out of his mum's place, and back in with his aunt Rach again, like he had the first time Melissa had gone. It would involve finding her first though.

Melissa turned to Philip, worry on her face. "Okay, let's do this."

Philip sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

...

Tom poked his head into the French room, smiling when he saw Steph watching the sky out of the window.

"Hey Steph."

"Bloody hell Tom, you almost gave me an heart attack then!" Steph exclaimed, jumping up. "What's up?"

However, before Tom could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Karen poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

Tom and Steph glanced at each other, both shrugging. "Yeah, sure." Tom said, moving further from the door so Karen could open it fully. A girl walked in, looking bored. Karen looked at them apologetically.

"This is Skye Johnson, new year 12. And this is her mother." Karen told them as Rachel walked in nervously. Steph glanced in shock before running to Rachel, pulling the woman into a tight hug.

"Rachel! It's good to see you!"

"Its good to see you too, Steph." Rachel managed back. Steph let go after a second, still happy. Tom then pulled Rachel into a warm hug as well, as Steph sent a cursory glance Skye's way, who simply glared back.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rachel, but who's this little madam glaring at me?" Steph asked as Tom retreated. Rachel looked at Skye's defiant expression before sighing.

"That's Skye, my daughter."

Both Steph and Tom looked shocked, Tom seeming to find his tongue first. "How come we never knew this before Rachel?"

"It wasn't a planned thing Tom. I'd already accepted the job here when her dad was arrested, so she ended up lumped with me." Skye rolled her eyes as the two teachers nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the door opened and Bex Fisher walked in.

"Mum, there's two teachers waiting in your office for you."

Karen nodded. "Thanks Bex."

Skye turned curiously at the new voice, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Bex?!"

Bex turned to Skye, her jaw dropping in shock. "Skye? What're you doing here?"

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Waterloo Road.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Back Again**

**Chapter 2**

Eddie waited in the corner of the heads office, so familiar yet so different at the same time. Memories washed over him in an instant; Rachel when she first became head thinking she could change the world, tear tracks on her face when she was leaving after the school found out she was Amanda Fenshaw, her face when Melissa told them the news of her baby. Funny, he thought, how all the memories that instantly come to his head are all of Rachel. Amanda fidgeted in his arms, and he was brought back to reality. He was a single dad of a two year old girl, only just beginning work again. After being at this school once and allowing himself to lose the best thing he'd ever had, he tacked on miserably. Letting Rachel end what was between them was the biggest mistake he'd ever made, and he knew it. Amanda let her head rest on his shoulder and Eddie sighed as he checked his watch quickly. This headteacher needed to hurry things up because Amanda was starting to get bored, and a bored Amanda was never a good thing.

...

Melissa watched as Eddie held their daughter to him and checked his watch impatiently. How badly she had screwed that one up, she mused. She knew Eddie had never loved her really, saw all the looks he gave Rachel, and vice versa, how they'd kept those feelings to themselves because Eddie had been with her, not Rachel. Then Rachel had broken up with Eddie so she didn't get between Eddie, her, and their daughter. Melissa knew how much the pair had been in love, and Philip never failed to remind her how much better he'd been with her sister. Whilst around Rachel, Philip had developed so much, matured into a considerate person, a much better person, with an odd sense of humour that was infectious. Melissa knew Philip desperately wanted to move back in with his aunt, and she'd lost both Eddie and her baby Amanda already. She rolled her eyes internally. Like she didn't know Amanda was named after her sister. Eddie had thought he was being so subtle about naming their baby, but Melissa knew that if he'd been given half the chance, their baby would have been named Rachel. Melissa sighed quietly to herself. What was she going to do in order to get her life back, the one she'd fought so hard for in the first place?

...

Rachel glanced warily between Skye and Bex, both of whom seemed shocked to see the other, but didn't look like they completely hated each other, thank goodness. Karen was also watching the two teenage girls closely, watching for any and all animosity between the pair. She'd been extra protective over Bex ever since she'd got her back home with her other children. However, the two girls didn't seem to hate each other, and whilst they didn't appear to be close friends, they did seem to have at least respect for one another. Karen turned back to Skye after a moment.

"Miss Johnson, can you come to my office after assembly please?"

Skye looked uncomfortable, but nodded anyway. Karen then turned to Bex.

"Bex, will you show Skye to the hall please?"

Bex nodded. "Yeah mum, come on Skye, we might have enough time for a quick tour of the school before assembly starts."

Skye nodded quickly and followed Bex from the room, both girls looking slightly awkward.

Karen then turned to Rachel. "Come on, we have to go back to my office, so I can meet all the new teachers." Rachel's face tightened at the reminder of who else was in the building. Tom touched her arm lightly.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" He asked gently. Rachel managed a tight smile.

"Nothing much Tom. Eddie and Melissa are back, that's all."

Tom winced as Steph grimaced.

"Look Rachel, I know she's your sister and everything, but how can you even think of forgiving her after all she did?" Steph said. Rachel turned to Steph, her face grim.

"I haven't Steph, never did."

"Ah," Steph looked apologetic but Rachel simply shrugged and turned back to Karen.

"Shall we?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards the door. Karen nodded and lead the way from the room, Rachel following close behind. When they were sure the two women had gone, Tom and Steph stared at each other in shock. Steph spoke first.

"Well, this is going to be an... Interesting term."

Tom nodded. "That's a given. The question is; Who's going to break first, Rachel, Eddie, or Melissa?"

Steph shrugged. "Dunno Tom, but I'm putting money on Rachel being the strong one."

Tom shook his head. "I dunno Steph, she has been through a lot."

"Yeah but she's got that kid with her now, she has to be strong."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Skye's not going to be like Rachel, not at first."

"True. Well, it'll be fun to watch everything blow up around them."

...

Bex glanced at Skye just at the same moment Skye glanced at Bex. The pair's eyes met and they burst out laughing, stopping by a window until the laughs died down. Skye looked at Bex, a smile on her face.

"You got out." It wasn't a question, but Bex answered anyway.

"Yeah, I guess. What happened with you? Last time I asked, you said you wouldn't get out before you were dead."

Skye shrugged. "Its a long story."

"Then tell me the short version."

"Okay, Tony was arrested and I was sent to live with Rach."

"Tony was arrested? When did that happen?"

"Three weeks ago." Skye confessed. "No-one knows who sent the tip to the police, but they did, and he got caught red handed."

"Good." Bex muttered, causing Skye to smile slightly.

"Come on, where's this assembly hall then?"

...

Karen walked into her office to see a man with grayish hair, holding a blonde haired little girl protectively in his arms stood in one corner, and a blonde woman with a teenage boy sat on the couch in the other corner. The man turned to her immediately, holding his free hand out.

"Hi I'm Eddie Lawson and this is my daughter, Amanda Lawson."

Karen shook his hand. "Karen Fisher."

Melissa was the next to speak. "I'm Melissa Ryan and this is my son, Philip Ryan."

Karen nodded, shaking Melissa's hand politely. She held her hand out to Philip, who was staring behind her in shock.

"Aunt Rach?" Philip asked incredulously. Rachel blushed slightly, and stepped further into the room hesitantly.

"Hey Philip." Philip jumped up to hug his aunt, who reciprocated it immediately.

Eddie stood there in shock. Here was the woman he was just thinking about, standing in the doorway of the room, looking as beautiful as ever. Amanda placed her hand on her dad's cheek questioningly.

"Daddy?"

The innocent word uttered by the little girl seemed to snap the rest of the occupants of the room back into reality. Rachel pulled back a bit and turned, utter shock on her face when she saw who was standing there.

"Eddie?!"

"Rachel."

Karen looked between the two adults and smiled. Her own marriage might have ended badly, but she still knew true love when she saw it, and these two had it bad.

"Okay," She clapped her hands to gather the attention of the room before continuing. "Let's get down to business then."

...

Skye looked at Bex as soon as assembly was over, face unreadable. Bex smiled back, still a little unsure and wary. Skye shook her head slightly and leant over so she could whisper in Bex's ear.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, don't worry."

Bex nodded, relaxing slightly as she got up and glanced at Skye. "Come on, I better take you to mum's office." Skye nodded and got up, but they didn't get far before they were stopped by Jess.

"Bex! I was looking all over for you!" She said loudly. Skye flinched slightly, and Bex looked uncomfortable.

"I was busy Jess."

"Uh huh, I'll see you later then okay?"

"Okay Jess."

Jess wandered away and Skye gave Bex a questioning look. Bex shrugged slightly as they made their way down the packed corridor. "My sister Jess."

Skye nodded, and the pair continued down the corridor in silence.

...

Just as she had finished explaining the ground rules to the three new members of staff, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Karen called out. The door opened hesitantly, and Bex poked her head in.

"Mum, Skye's here to see you."

"Okay, thanks Bex, send her in."

Bex nodded and soon Skye was pushing the door open reluctantly. Karen waved her forward until she was stood in the middle of the room.

"Uh, you wanted to see me miss?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah, just to tell you I have a three strikes policy and then you're out, no matter who your mum is, are we clear?"

Skye just nodded, looking bored. Rachel stared at her, her expression disapproving.

"Skye Johnson, what do you say?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Yes Miss Fisher." She muttered reluctantly.

Karen nodded. "I assume Bex gave you the tour?"

Sky nodded. Karen stood up, handing one piece of paper to Skye and another piece of paper to Philip. "These are your timetables, you're both in the same year." Both teenagers nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh Skye?" Rachel called out suddenly. Skye turned reluctantly.

"What Rach?"

"Can you _please_ try and behave yourself?" Rachel practically pleaded with her.

Skye shrugged. "Depends on my mood." She said, as though it wasn't such a big deal, before walking out, closely followed by Philip. Rachel sighed. What could she do about Skye? It was like trying to contain the wind, impossible. She wouldn't be Rachel Mason if she didn't at least try though.

...

The two teenagers wandered the empty corridors in silence, both feeling awkward around the other. The awkward quietness was broken when Philip couldn't take the oppressive silence anymore. He turned to Skye hesitantly, who was taking a mental note of absolutely everything she saw as she walked along.

"Mum doesn't recognise you, you know."

Skye turned to Philip in surprise at him speaking, but as his words registered, she simply shrugged. "I know."

"Did you think she would?"

"Not especially."

Philip sighed in frustration. "Can you say more than two words, Skye?"

"Not really."

Philip groaned, causing Skye to smile.

"That was two words, I win." She told him with a smile.

Philip smiled back. "Its good to see you again Skye."

"Same here Phil." Skye said with a small smile. Philip looked concerned.

"Skye..."

"Don't you get on my case too, Phil." Skye warned him in a voice that didn't leave room for arguments. "Its already bad enough that Rach is on my back about all this."

"Well, you sorta didn't show up to school for the best part of two years," Philip reasoned in a low voice. Skye simply shrugged.

"Meh, me and school don't mix."

"That I can believe."

"Yeah, but you actually show up every day and do work, Phil. Since when did my dad ever want me to do something like that?" Skye asked, one eyebrow raised inquiringly. Philip shrugged.

"Since never. Uncle Tony wanted you to join the _family business_."

Skye laughed. "You make it sound so sinister Phil."

"Because it is."

"Nah, it's just different to what you know."

"True."

...

The three newest teachers of Waterloo Road walked out of the heads office, an awkward silence resting heavily upon them all. None of them could get that last day they all saw each other out of their heads. Rachel wouldn't look at either other adult in the room, Melissa wouldn't stop staring at Eddie and Amanda, and Eddie was staring at Rachel, Amanda still in his arms playing with the collar of her dad's neatly ironed shirt.

Rachel was the first to speak, staring at the ground as though hoping it would swallow her whole and get her out of this uncomfortable situation. "I, uh, should go." She abruptly moved from the room, and down the corridor, ignoring the deep voice yelling after her.

"Rachel, wait! Please!"

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Next part...**

**Don't own Waterloo Road.**

**Back Again **

**Chapter 3**

Skye slammed the classroom door shut behind her and stalked off down the corridor angrily. She'd just had her first lesson of the day, and it had been a disaster. After school being practically nonexistent for most of her life, she found that whenever she did show up, it was always much harder than it appeared to be for everyone else. Skye leant against the wall, letting out a sigh. What was the point in showing up if all that happened was that she was sent straight back out again? Sighing again, she walked again down the corridor, quietly cursing under her breath. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but when her dad had been arrested, she'd sworn she'd try to be better. However, it was harder to actually carry out than it was to talk about it. She came to a stop outside a peeling blue door before opening it hesitantly and walking inside.

...

Rachel looked up as the door to her room opened hesitantly, and a worried looking Skye stepped in. Rachel shot up from her chair instantly.

"Skye? What's wrong?"

Skye shifted uncomfortably. "I was kinda kicked out of class."

Rachel groaned. "Already?"

"Hey, its not like I meant to." Skye defended herself instantly. "This whole being good thing is harder than it looks."

Rachel pulled Skye into a huge hug, ruffling the girl's hair soothingly. "Its not your fault love, I know. I just hoped it could be different I guess."

"Me too." Skye murmured into Rachel's shoulder, clinging onto her mum for dear life. Rachel held the girl tighter, tears threatening to overflow as she felt Skye's small hands clutch at her suit jacket. She'd missed this so much, just having her little girl back, even if only for a while. Rachel sighed softly. Skye had been off the rails for most of her life, and Rachel had always considered that to be her fault. Now even after Skye's dad had been arrested, Rachel still blamed herself for Skye's reckless behaviour and attitude. Finally she pulled back, holding Skye's face gently as the two locked eyes.

"Are you trying?" Rachel asked gently. Skye nodded, flinging herself onto the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Yeah I am but I guess I thought it would be easier."

Rachel nodded, sitting beside her daughter. Neither saw Eddie open the door behind them. Skye turned to Rachel, looking worried.

"What if I can't do it Rach?"

Rachel shushed her immediately, gently arranging the girl's hair. "You can do it love, I know you can. Your dad wasn't the best in the world, and he messed you up pretty badly, but you can pull through. I believe in you, Skye."

Skye smiled, a rare sight, as she stood up. "I guess I have to go back and apologise now."

Rachel stood up with a returning smile. "Yep, you do."

Skye rolled her eyes but nodded reluctantly. "Okay then, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I'll be in here."

Skye nodded and turned towards the door, stopping short when she saw Eddie stood there with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Who're you?" She asked moodily, the attitude straight back after her slight moment of weakness, well, what she considered weakness anyway. Eddie looked shocked but Skye simply rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the corridor. Rachel sighed but gestured for Eddie to come in. He did so after a moment's hesitation, leaning against a filing cabinet.

"I'm sorry about that Eddie." Rachel said after a moment, gesturing to the place Skye had pushed past him. Eddie waved it off nonchalantly.

"Nah, it's fine Rach. It's just another kid, another day in this place." Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Its not just that. Skye should know better than that, I'll have a word after."

"Leave it Rach, it's fine." Eddie repeated. "I came to say hi, Rachel."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, you've said it now so..."

"Rachel please, don't make this difficult." Eddie pleaded. "With the way things ended, couldn't we-"

"No." Rachel interrupted, standing up to face him. "Eddie, we can't. You have your daughter to think of, and I have mine. We can't."

"Your daughter?" Eddie asked incredulously.

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah, Skye."

Eddie pointed are the door. "Skye? That dark haired girl who stormed past me?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

Eddie sank into the sofa opposite where Rachel stood. "God, this is all messed up."

Rachel sank back down onto her seat. "Yeah."

...

Skye walked down the corridor, by all appearances the usual stroppy teen, when a door opened and a blonde haired woman stepped out.

"Excuse me?"

Skye turned with an insolent, "What?"

Melissa sighed. Typical teenager. "Can I have a word?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

Skye sighed but followed Melissa into the art room.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Don't own Waterloo Road **

**Back ****Again**

**Chapter ****4**

Melissa shut the door carefully behind Skye and gestured for the surly teenager to sit down on one of the art stools. Skye simply rolled her eyes and Melissa sighed. Kids in this place just got worse. Melissa stared at the dark haired teen in the short skirt and heels. She looked strangely familiar to Melissa, but she couldn't remember why or where she knew her from. She shook her head slightly and turned back to face the girl sat sullenly on one of the stools, glaring at her.

"You're a new girl, right?"

"Yeah," Skye said reluctantly, glaring at her aunt. Melissa nodded, not noticing the girl's expression or demeanor.

"I need you to do me a favour then."

"What is it?"

...

Lunch time came around all too quickly. Just as Rachel went to take a bite of her tuna mayo sandwich, the door burst open and an angry Skye stormed in, flinging herself onto the worn blue sofa, school bag dropping to the floor beside her with a thunk. Skye turned to Rachel, her face like thunder.

"If she weren't your sister, Rach, she'd seriously go missing and no-one would ever hear of her again."

Rachel put her sandwich down reluctantly with a sigh. "What did Mel do this time?"

"She asked me to _do her a favour_." Skye said sarcastically. "Wanted me to spy on you and someone called Eddie and report back to her about whatever I'd seen."

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. "She asked you to do _what_?"

"I know Rach."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that her favour was a pile of crap and she'd have to be crazy to even consider doing something like that."

Rachel smiled. "That's my girl."

Skye smirked. "She then proceeded to threaten me with detentions for a week."

Rachel laughed. "Its obvious she doesn't know you then."

Skye grinned. "Yeah, I guess so. Still, we should warn this Eddie person."

Rachel nodded. "Can you go to the staff room and ask for Mr Lawson?"

"Is that Eddie?" Skye asked, getting up. Rachel nodded.

...

Eddie sighed as he walked up to the staff room with Amanda in his arms. Ordinarily, he'd leave Amanda in the cresh for the entire day but he didn't trust Melissa. He glanced at the staff room door and frowned in confusion. Skye was stood there, waiting impatiently. He groaned as she spotted him. Great, stroppy teenager, just what he needed. Skye stepped up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the empty cooler.

"Let go of me." Eddie demanded instantly. Skye rolled her eyes but dropped his arm.

"Can you please just listen?" She asked Eddie, all trace of animosity and attitude gone from her voice. Eddie started in surprise. Skye smiled sadly. "Yeah, I can speak like an actual person."

"Okay, so what do you have to say?"

"Rach said you should know that aunt mel asked me to do her a favour today."

"What kind of favour?" Eddie asked warily. Skye shrugged.

"Oh the usual 'spy on Rachel and Eddie and report back to her, you know, completely normal, everyday things."

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine."

Skye opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She answered it with a clipped, "Hello."

_"__Don't you hello me, Skye."_ The voice was so loud that even Eddie could hear it. All the colour drained from Skye's face.

"If I'm not supposed to say hello, why are you ringing me?"

_"__Don't you recognise my voice?"_

"I have a better question; what did hello ever do to you?"

_"__Skye Katya Johnson don't you-"_

Skye hung up, fingers shaking. Eddie watched, frowning slightly. Whoever had rung her, it had clearly made an impact. Skye swallowed, blinking back tears before facing Eddie again, attempting a smile. Eddie opened his mouth but was cut off by his daughter.

"Hi." Amanda waved at Skye, the tense atmosphere completely lost on the two year old. Skye laughed, but waved back.

"Hi, cutie, what's your name?"

"Her name is Amanda," Eddie told Skye. Skye nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, well, I've told you now, so I have to get back to Rach, I guess. Goodbye Eddie, Amanda." Skye closed her eyes gently. When she opened them again, her attitude and smug, don't care demeanor were back and she walked out without a backwards glance.

...

Bex sat on the windowsill, watching cars go past the front gates. She'd tried so hard to put her past in a neat little box, but now, with Skye here, it was overflowing.

_F__lashback_

_Bex __stared around the dingy club, clearly there for one specific reason. She'd been left on her own since she and Hodge had gotten there. He'd shot her a grin, said, "See ya soon babe," and disappeared. Bex felt panic rising up in her chest as she frantically looked for the exit._

_"__Hey."_

_Bex __span round to see a girl a year or so younger than her, with black hair and a short dress on, killer heels adorning her feet._

_"__First time here?" The girl asked perceptively, smiling slightly, though it looked like more of a grimace._

_"__Uh, yeah," Bex said in surprise, "But, how did you know?"_

_The __girl laughed. "You're panicking and searching for the exit. It's kind of obvious."_

_Bex __nodded. "Uh, who are you?"_

_"__Skye Johnson," Skye told her gently, leading Bex over to a quiet corner where there was a deserted table._

_"__Bex Fisher," Bex murmured in reply. Skye watched her carefully._

_"__Not a lot of people know your last name do they?"_

_Bex __shook her head. "No. I ran away from home."_

_"__Here till I'm dead," Skye returned with a smile. Bex smiled hesitantly back._

Bex shook herself from the memory just as her mum walked up.

"Bex?" Karen asked worriedly. Bex smiled slightly.

"What's up, mum?"

Karen sighed. "How do you know Skye?"

Bex looked at her hands uncomfortably. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Bex."

"Fine. We were... Friends of a kind. Back when I was..."

"away," Karen finished sadly. Bex nodded.

"But mum, she's not a bad person I swear. If anything, she helped me. She was there to help me and get me out of trouble whenever I needed it. It was her dad that made her so messed up in the head."

Karen nodded, kissing Bex's forehead. "Its fine sweetie. I won't kick her out for helping you."

"Thanks mum."

...

Bolton and Paul were walking past pastoral care when they saw the dark haired girl they'd seen before walk in and start speaking to Rachel. Bolton nudged Paul and gestured to the door.

"Here, man, let's listen."

Both of them ducked and crept quietly to the door where they could hear everything.

...

Skye walked into her mum's office.

"You didn't tell me he had a kid."

Rachel's head shot up.

"Skye, what are you talking about?"

Skye laughed bitterly. "Eddie has a toddler called Amanda, Rach."

"Amanda?"

"Yeah, didn't that used to be your name?"

"A long time ago Skye." Rachel said quietly. "Skye, what's wrong?"

"I don't blame you Rach, I blame aunt Mel, but I don't want to be involved if there's a kid in the middle of it."

Rachel sighed. "I know love, I know. But you know what your aunt is like."

"Yeah." Skye muttered darkly. "Dead if she doesn't watch out."

"Skye seriously, what's put you in this mood?"

"Dad called," Skye finally admitted, albeit reluctantly. "It must have been in his free time in the prison, but he called." A single tear fell down her cheek. Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter gently.

"Oh love, what did he say?" Rachel asked sympathetically. Skye shrugged, laughing slightly.

"Telling me off for saying hello. I think he thinks I called the police on him, Rach."

"Oh, love," Rachel said sadly, pulling Skye in for a hug. "If I could turn your dad into less of a jackass, I would."

"Meh, it's not your fault Rach." Skye told her. "Now then, I think it's time for me to give my dear cousin Philip a little of my time."

Rachel laughed before eyeing Skye with a disapproving look. "Don't get on at him. It's not his fault he has a mother like that."

Skye simply nodded. "Yeah, I know that Rach, I know. Me and Phil have always gotten along great."

"I know, but I worry." Rachel reminded her daughter patiently. Skye laughed before picking up her bag and heading to the door.

"Oh, Rach?"

"Yeah, love?"

"You're a good mum, Rach, nothing like your sister. Remember that."

Rachel smiled, tears welling up. "Thanks Skye."

"Anytime mum."

**TBC.****..?**


End file.
